


April 1, 1975

by mot_a_muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mot_a_muggle/pseuds/mot_a_muggle
Summary: The day is April 1, 1975. Y/N and the Marauders are in your fourth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black has always been known as the heartthrob of the school, and always gets love potions disguised as chocolates by many girls who are trying to win his heart. Usually, Sirius is good at telling whether or not the chocolate has a love potion, until one day he doesn't.Without giving too much away, this is just a short piece that is supposed to be funny, based on Manager of Mischief's TikTok post about Harry asking the Order of The Phoenix about their relationships at Hogwarts.Obviously, the characters aren't mine except for the girl who love potions Sirius, and the idea isn't originally mine either, it's just my take on what would have happened that night.In this story, Remus and Sirius have just started hooking up but no one knows about it. Y/N is best friends with Sirius and the Marauders, but honestly, everyone in your year is best friends.(Also, Sir is a nickname for Sirius, Y/N is not calling her friend "sir")
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders (Harry Potter) & Original Female Character(s), Marauders (Harry Potter)/Reader, Marauders/Marauders, Marauders/Other(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	April 1, 1975

April 1st, 1975, Y/N was fully expecting a prank by the Marauders. You had begged them to let you into the prank, but James Potter had just given you a sly smile and told you you had to wait for the prank just like the rest of the school. You were not sure if you liked the sound of that, but you knew that James and Sirius Black were very intent on playing pranks, and April 1st was the one day that they would not get in trouble for it. You knew the whole school was prepared.

Even Professor McGonagall had made an announcement in Transfiguration class.

"April Fools day is coming up." She had said. "And of course, I expect all of you to act with tact and respect, however, I know that I cannot stop all of you from playing pranks." She had specifically looked at James and Sirius when she said this. Her tone had sounded resigned like she knew that whatever James had planned, they were going to do anyway, but like she was hoping she could at least lower the impact of the prank. Y/N didn't think it would work though. Even when it wasn't April Fools, Sirius and James had been known for their notorious, sometimes borderline obnoxious pranks.

Of course, you didn't have anything against pranks, in fact, you could take credit for their best one. A few weeks ago, you had the brilliant idea of transforming everyone's quills into a worm during History of Magic, which caused a lot of squeals and yelps before Professor Binns had waved his wand to stop the commotion and give the five of you detention. You were also planning another one with the girls, Marlene, Mary, and Lily, for next year as you knew one of you would be made Prefect and therefore have access to the Prefects bathroom so you could flood the whole school with suds. No, You didn't have anything against pranks, you just didn't like them when they were played against _you._

This is why, when the last day of March rolled around, you went to Remus Lupin as he was the weakest link of the group when it came to keeping secrets.

"Come _on_ Remus!" You pleaded, cornering him in the Gryffindor common room without his friends. "I know you and your friends are planning something. Just tell me and I can help."

Apparently, though, Remus's friends had prepared him for just this because he just gave me a slight smile, said "I can't Y/Nickname, you know I can't," and then proceeded to walk away. You gaped after him, wondering why he decided the day before April Fools day to grow up. 

"We should play a prank first." You proposed to Lily, Mary, and Marlene. "I mean, you know the boys are going to do something. What if we just did something else, first?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Y/N, I don't understand why you're so worried about this prank. The boys do things all the time! Plus, we haven't prepared anything and tomorrow is so soon."

You knew Mary would say that. She had never understood the appeal of playing pranks. You looked at Marlene for her support but she just shrugged. "I think Mary's right," Marlene said, of course, she would take her side. They were best friends after all. As a last desperate attempt, you looked at Lily. 

"I don't know about tomorrow." She said reluctantly. "I mean, most magical pranks take practice. Remember how long it took you guys to master the transfiguration spell that changed quills to worms?" 

You did remember. It had taken you weeks of research just to find the spell, and then weeks more to master it. Finally, you accepted it and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Guess we will have to just be pranked by the boys."

"Hey," Lily said. to try to cheer you up. "On the bright side, if we start thinking now, we can play a big prank at the end of the year feast, and no one will see it coming since it isn't April Fools! We'll have the element of surprise." 

She was right about that, but you knew that the end of the year feast would be taken over by the boys too. Maybe, if the four of you started planning right away, you could outdo the boys. At least that was something to look forward to. That night, you stayed up for hours imagining things you and the girls could do.

* * *

The next morning, classes started. It was finally April Fools day and everyone seemed to be wary of everyone else. No one was chatting away in the halls like they usually would. You noticed that even friends weren't sticking around to talk for fear of what might happen. No one took April Fools day that seriously, well, no one other than the four boys in Gryffindor in your year, They had played enough pranks over the last three years for everyone to know that anyone and everyone was a target for them. 

But then, the whole day passed and nothing happened. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew seemed to be more subdued than ever. They did not even crack their usual jokes over classes. You thought for sure they would have played the prank first in Charms when you were learning the freezing charm, or again, in Flying class when the opportunity to bewitch brooms literally was the most obvious choice. Even you were considering doing that. But no, the whole day, there was no sign from the boys that they were playing any pranks.

"Maybe we should skip dinner." You said to Mary worried about what the boys had planned. By the use of heavy logic, you had deducted that whatever prank the boys were going to play, the Dining Hall during dinner when all the houses were together would be the best time to play it. 

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad darling," Mary said dismissively and you did not know why she wasn't taking it seriously. You knew she had been a victim of their pranks as well. Maybe she just didn't have as much of an issue as you had for being pranked. It made sense, she wasn't exactly a prankster. "Remember last time, you thought they were going to kill us and they ended up bewitching snowballs to pelt us?"

You thought about that fondly. Right before Christmas break, you had not been expecting a prank, but Sirius, James, and Peter had not shown up for the breakfast that you were all supposed to have together before you spent two weeks apart. You had been convinced that they were going to kill you in some way, but they had turned up halfway into breakfast with over 500 snowballs that they had simply enchanted to fly around the dining hall and hit anyone and everyone. Obviously, it had not been ideal to get pelted with snowballs, but at least you hadn't been hit in the face with stink sap like you had been on your first April Fools day in Hogwarts.

You sighed, realizing Mary was right. Plus, secretly, you did not want to miss the prank that they would play because you knew the whole school would be talking about it the next day. As if to strengthen your resolve, even more, your stomach started rumbling and you knew you could not miss dinner anyway. Still-

"I'm not worried about getting _hurt."_ You said defensively. "But what if they fill the Dining Hall with Peruvian instant darkness powder and pour long-lasting hair gel or something and it takes weeks to get off and we spend the whole time looking like Snivellus- actually that's a good idea, I should probably tell them-"

"Hey!" Mary snapped, "Don't get distracted."

"I'm not distracted," you said looking around. You two decided to climb out the portrait hole to go to dinner when you stopped and looked around. "Where are Marlene and Lily? Speaking of that, where is everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Mary looked around too. "There are so many people here."

"No," you shook your head distractedly. "I mean, the boys, none of them are here. Do you think they roped Marlene and Lily into the prank? Because I will kill them, I begged them to let me in, and if they didn't-"

Just then, the portrait swung open and Marlene and Lily climbed through the hole followed by Remus. All three of them were laughing 

"Hey, guys!" Lily said brightly. "We were just looking for you two."

"Weird," you said. "Cause we were just looking for you two too."

"Where are your friends?" You ask Remus suspiciously. 

He shrugged and said, "Can't say."

You narrow your eyes at him. "Can't say cause they're setting up their prank?"

He shrugged again but looked more nervous this time. "Can't say cause I don't know." 

"Yeah but you still know what the prank is?" you ask him. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied innocently and refused to answer any questions you posed after that. 

"Well, we were just going to the great hall for dinner," Mary said cutting in to cover the awkward silence.

"Well, I really should wait for James, Sirius, and Peter," Remus said sitting down. 

You crossed your arms. "Yeah, I think I will too." You sat down next to him which made him nervous, but he didn't say anything. 

Mary rolled her eyes and took left with Marlene and Lily. 

"So," you said to Remus. "You're really determined to keep this prank a secret this time. I thought I was your best friend." You were using your best pathos techniques on him. 

"Sorry, Y/N," he said determinedly. "But there is no prank."

"Right," you said, but obviously, you didn't believe him. 

After a while, Remus started getting more and more nervous.

"What is it?" you asked him because you could feel that he was fidgeting in his seat.

"Nothing," he said, "It's just that, I think Sirius and James should be back by now."

"You think?" Your suspicions growing. "Seriously Remus, what is this not-prank?"

"There is no prank!" He insisted again, "but if there was, telling people about it would ruin it. Don't you want to experience it first-hand?"

"No," you said plainly. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to go look for him myself."

Remus looked uncomfortable, "No, I'm sure they'll be back soon." He insisted, but you stood up to walk away. Remus grabbed your hand lightly but you pulled away easily. 

You start walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, this wasn't your first time up there. You didn't prefer spending time in the nesting situation of four teenage boys, but you figured that snooping through Sirius and James's things would be the best way to find what you were looking for.

The first thing you noticed was a box of chocolates sitting on the bed. You hadn't actually seen any of the other boys come upstairs, but you were only in the common room for a couple of minutes before Remus, Marlene, and Lily had come in. They could have easily snuck up the stairs. But what could they possibly be pulling in their own dormitory? You spent a couple more minutes looking around when you heard a thumping noise coming from the bathroom. 

"Which one of you is it?" you called putting your hands on your hips. "If your idea is to scare me, it is not working."

But just then, Sirius Black stumbled out of the bathroom which a huge, drunken grin on his face. 

Immediately, you started laughing. You couldn't help it. You'd never seen Sirius in this state before. His eyes were glazed over, he was staring dreamily at a spot behind your head, and he was grinning so wide, you were afraid his face would be stuck like that permanently. He stumbled around, and it could have been a dance, and you didn't want him to fall so you lead him over to his own bed and made him sit down. 

"Oh, Sirius!" you exclaimed. "What have you done?" You were halfway laughing but also slightly mortified at seeing your friend like this. 

"What do you mean?" He asked dreamily, still not focusing on anything. "I didn't do anything."

Apparently, Remus had followed you up the stairs too, presumably to stop you from stopping them, but when he saw Sirius, he stopped looking concerned. 

"Is this part of the prank?" you asked him already knowing the answer would be no, but he shook his head. 

"Sirius,-" you started cautiously, "Darling, how do you feel?" 

"How do I feel?" he repeated. "I feel- wonderful! Very Wonderful!"

You couldn't help but smile even though it wasn't really funny. 

"Hey, guys. Do you think- well I was wondering- maybe you could-"

"Gosh Black, spit it out!" you exclaimed hitting him on the back of the head. 

"OW!" he yelled and he genuinely sounded like it hurt so you gave him a look. "Wha did you do tha for?" He rubbed his head but almost instantly, his expression changed again and he was smiling into space dreamily again.

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus asked authoritatively. 

"Well, Esmeralda Sabian!" Sirius exclaimed like it was obvious. 

"The sixth year Hufflepuff girl?" you ask vaguely recalling her from an interaction you had maybe two or three times. "What's she got to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Sirius threw out his arms. "She's everything!" 

You saw Remus's expression contort to something less than thrilled about what he had said, but he didn't say anything, so you didn't mention it either.

Finally, you noticed the box of chocolates that had fallen off the bed when Sirius had thrown up his arms. 

"OHH.," you said, realization finally dawning on you. "Sir, did you eat these?"

"Just like two or three," He said but he was barely paying attention. He was trying to leave the room, but Remus held him back.

"What are they?" Remus asked looking over at me past Sirius.

You smelled them again just to make sure, but honestly, Sirius's reaction was pretty much all the proof you needed. "Love potioned chocolates, probably." You said. "But they don't smell that strong, it should wear off in a couple of hours. Either way, I don't think we should let him out tonight."

Remus nodded in agreement, and Sirius started humming, which escalated to singing Esmeralda's name. 

"On second thought-" you say very slowly and grinning. "This _would_ be very funny-"

"No!" Remus exclaimed looking mortified. "he's our _friend_! we're not letting him make a fool of himself." 

Sirius had somehow broken free of Remus and was taking off his school robes. 

"I'm going to become Cupid!" He exclaimed. "And I'm going to profess my love for her. Then she'll _have_ to take me as her boyfriend!"

"Oh, I don't think convincing her to go out with you will be a problem." You mutter still stifling a laugh.

Sirius started wrapping his white shirt around his waist so that it resembled the cloth that the Greek God Cupid wore. 

"Perfect," you said looking him up and down. "Now, all you need is a bow and arrow."

"No!" Remus emphasized again. "We're not letting him go out like this!" 

What about just to the common room?” you whined. “Come on it’ll be so funny, and let’s face it. If this were you, he would let you. Not me though.” you added quickly. “If this happened to you I would never let you go downstairs so uh-“

Remus narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously. “We’re terrible people,” he said and you grinned. 

“No, we’re not.” 

You transfigured his belt into a bow and arrow and allowed Sirius to swing it over his shoulder. 

“let’s go find Esmeralda!” You exclaimed.

And it was the funniest thing ever.Sirius went downstairs and you followed him along with Remus, covering your mouth with your hand trying to stop the giggling. 

The first people who noticed us were a group of third-year girls who noticed that Sirius was shirtless and started giggling so much they turned red. 

A couple of seventh years rolled their eyes and went back to studying.

Apparently, by that time, Lily, Mary, Marlene had come back followed by James and Peter. They looked horrified when they saw the state Sirius was in. He was full-on singing by that point. 

"OH ESMERALDA! HOW I LOVE YOU SO. I WISH YOU COULD SEE YOURSELF THE WAY I SEE YOU-"

"What did you do?" James demanded as Sirius continued belting his love for her. 

You shrugged. "Nothing, Potter."

"He has clearly been love-potioned-"

"IF YOU KNEW HOW I LOVED YOU YOU WOULD NEVER WANT TO SPEND A MOMENT APART. WHAT I WOULD GIVE EVEN TO SMELL YOUR HAIR-"

"These lyrics don't even make sense," you muttered and Mary nodded. 

"Not his best work."  
  
"I can't believe you two let him come downstairs like this." James scolded you and Remus, 

"What?" You asked defensively. "The prankster becomes the pranked."

"How is this a prank?" James asked. 

Sirius was swinging around his bow and arrow and twirling around.

"How funny would it be if we actually let him find Esmeralda?" Lily asked grinning. You knew she didn't mean it. No matter what happened, Sirius was your friend, and no matter how much Lily did not want to admit it, he was her friend too, and neither one of you would allow him to do that to himself. Apparently, though, James did not know she was kidding and became stone-faced.

"Absolutely not!" He exclaimed. "Sirius, come on. I'm going to take you to professor Slughorn."   


"No, I wouldn't take him out of the Common Room," you said stopping them. "It's dangerous, you might not be able to control him and we don't him to actually embarrass himself."

James gave you a look but he seemed to agree.

"Remus and I can make an antidote." Lily offered. "He'll get over it eventually, but an antidote would make it faster."

James nodded in agreement. "Ok, great. Thanks."

"Not so fast," Lily said, and James groaned. "I want to know the prank you were planning." 

James looked at Peter and then Remus and sighed. "Fine," he said in defeat. "I'll tell you." He paused dramatically. "We were going to bewitch the ceiling in the Great Hall to shine gold and red, and then we were going to set off lion fireworks and make a lion roar at random times throughout dinner. It doesn't sound cool, but we've been practicing for weeks, it would have been amazing." 

Lily gave him a half-smirk. "That's good." She agreed. "But it's not really a prank. I would have random noises follow the students around all day. Have you heard of Edgar Allen Poe? I would have made an enchanted raven follow the Ravenclaws all day saying "Evermore," an enchanted lion follow the Gryffindors calling them pretentious, an enchanted snake follow the Slytherins and hiss at them. I would leave the Hufflepuffs alone though because I am genuinely scared of what they would do in retaliation."

She walked away with Remus as James was left staring after her.

You smiled. "That's my best friend." You said proudly.

15 minutes later, the potion was ready to give to Sirius who was still dancing around the common room. At one point he had grabbed Remus and forced him to dance with him even though Remus looked mortified. 

"Why isn't anyone taking me to meet Esmeralda?" he whined but no one answered him. The only reason he had not tried to leave the room was because Remus obliged to dance with him. He was also going around giving everyone hugs which made the third-years blush more than ever. 

"Stop it!" you scolded him forcing him to sit down next to you and James. 

"I've been in love before, but never like this." He said dreamily.

"That's because this isn't real love." You tell him patting his hand. "And more importantly, who have you been in love with?"

Sirius seemed to digest that question better than anything, even through the love potion. 

"No one," he muttered quietly taking a complete 180 in his tone. You looked at him worried. Soon though, Sirius started grinning again. He looked up at Remus and Lily who were just finishing up the potion. When Remus saw Sirius looking at him, he smiled at him. 

"It's ready!" Lily announced pouring the potion into a cup and handing it to James to give to Sirius. 

Sirius was like a child. "No!" he exclaimed pushing the cup away. "I don't want it! It smells bad!" 

"Are you a child?" you ask him but James seemed to have a better way to deal with him. 

"Come on," he coaxed but Sirius ignored him. 

"I want to meet Esmeralda." he insisted.

"Please take this," Remus said finally. "Please Sirius? I can't see you like this anymore."

Sirius gave Remus a long pondering look but finally accepted the cup from James.

"I'm going to miss you, buddy." You said and patted him on the back as he swallowed the potion.

Immediately, his expression cleared up and he was back to his old self.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You ruined our prank," Peter said and James gave him stern a look. 

"You took some love potion on accident, I hope," James said. "You sort of- started pining over Esmeralda Sabian."

Sirius looked down at himself in his Cupid costume. "I dressed up as a greek minister?"

"Greek God." you corrected."Cupid."

"Well, at least that's over," Lily said sounding relieved. "We should go up to bed, this was exhausting."

You nodded and go to follow the girls upstairs but before you could, you saw Sirius look directly at Remus and say solemnly, "I'm sorry."


End file.
